


Not a Four Alarm Fire (But Baby I Might Burn)

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Rare Pairings, Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the fire alarm decides to go off at 3AM.  At least there’s a silver lining- meeting the new hot neighbor from upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Four Alarm Fire (But Baby I Might Burn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/gifts).



> All blame for this goes to MoonStalker24 for encouraging (read, begging) me to do this prompt from otpprompts: Imagine your OTP meeting when the fire alarm in their apartment building goes off at 3 am, and both of them are wearing next to nothing while waiting outside for firefighters to take care of the situation.
> 
> Note: This was previously posted in my Tumblr Fills Collection. I'm currently going through them and pulling out my longer/better stories to be given separate fics of their own.

Vince was cursing in a manner that would make any sailor proud.  He figured it was afforded however, what with it being three o’clock in the morning and having the fire alarm go off.  He had only just gotten to sleep an hour previous, stumbling out of bed and into the front yard of the apartment building in nothing but his pajama pants and a thin teeshirt, his hair sticking up at weird angles.

The icing on the cake was the fact it was _freezing_ \- well, actually there was only a slight chill but that was enough when under-dressed.  Granted he wasn’t the only one in such a haggard state, but at least everyone else had thought to grab shoes and a jacket before just running out.  Vince only growled in annoyance, attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

As he looked off to the side he noticed that someone had it worse than him.  There was a very pretty blonde in nothing but a towel around his waist, dripping wet.  Vince would deny the fact he was blatantly staring.

Naturally he was caught, a pair of striking blue eyes finding his, and he cleared his throat.  Pulling himself together, Vince walked over to him.  “Nice night,” he remarked with a smirk, attempting to make light of the situation.  The blonde laughed heartily at that, shaking his head.  “Vince,” he introduced, offering his hand.

“Brian,” he answered, holding his towel in one hand while he grasped Vince’s with the other.

“New to the building?”

“Yeah, I’m up on five,” he spoke of the fifth floor.  “Not even unpacked yet.  No idea where my hoodies are.  So rather than dig for them and risk my ass having to go down all those stairs…”  Brian waved down his body pointedly.

Vince chuckled.  “I ain’t got no excuse,” he explained of himself. “Was just really f’ing tired.”

Brian shrugged.  “I just got off work.”  The man shivered and Vince frowned.

“My car’s parked over there,” he mentioned with a jab of his thumb.  “We can go sit ‘til they clear it.  Prolly just a bullshit false alarm anyway.”

“Appreciate it.”  Brian gave him a shy smile.  When his eyes fell on the Maxima it turned into a bright grin.  “Sweet ride.”  It was rather easy to slip into comfortable banter about cars after that.

The warmth from the heater soon had them both warm again, Brian settling into a comfortable sprawl.  Vince did his best to keep his eyes _above_ the man’s waist, he really did, but that damn towel was falling loosely with nothing to hold it anymore.

“So what do you do?” Brian inquired.

“Mechanic.”

That made him chuckle.  “Shouldda guessed.”

“What about you Buster?”

“LAPD.”

That made Vince hesitate.  They weren’t exactly the type of crew to hang out with cops.  Most of them had petty records- Dom having just returned from Lompoc- and they had the bad habit of being street racers.  Even so, Vince couldn’t help but be intrigued by his new neighbor.  That meant what fell out of his mouth unfiltered was, “Sexy.”

When he realized he said it aloud he groaned, hiding his face in his hands as his forehead rested on the steering wheel.  He heard the muffled laughter, feeling his neck and face heating up in embarrassment.  “Fuck me,” Vince muttered into his hands.

“Not until the third date at least.”

Vince raised a brow at the blonde, noting the cheeky smile.  But he was being serious if Vince was one to guess.  “Yeah?”  Brian’s brow lifted in what amounted to a challenge.  Vince smirked then.  “Alright Buster.  You free tomorrow?”

Brian sucked on his teeth.  “Sorry, work.  But I’m free this weekend.”

“It’s a date.”  They both grinned at each other.

It was then they noticed the fire trucks were leaving, everyone starting to head back into the building as the all-clear was given.  Both men followed suit and when they reached the third floor landing, Vince tugged the blonde aside.  “This is me,” he explained.  “Saturday, five o’clock out front?”

Brian smiled softly.  “See you then.”  He leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Vince’s mouth.  Brian offered him a wink as he walked away, and Vince swore he swayed his hips just a little too much as he disappeared up the stairs to his own floor.

Vince leaned back against the wall, smiling to himself.  Saturday couldn’t come fast enough.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
